The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a technology of forming a transistor having a stacked structure in a peripheral circuit region to increase net die and forming a metal silicide layer over a source/drain region of a transistor formed over an upper layer to reduce a contact resistance.
Due to high integration of semiconductor devices, an area occupied by a device has been reduced. As a result, a transistor size becomes smaller, a space between a source region and a drain region becomes narrower, and a channel length becomes shorter. Also, a size of a contact plug that contacts with the source/drain region of the transistor is reduced.
When the size of the contact plug is reduced, a contact resistance (Rc) between a silicon substrate and the contact plug is increased. As a result, a current characteristic of the device is degraded obstructing high speed operation of the device.